Warmth in Snow
by JewelRey
Summary: It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. And in that cold climate, Hiccup knows the perfect way to keep warm. HiJack fluff Drabble


Title : Warmth in the Snow

Author : JewelRey

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Xover

Rating : T

Length :Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts belongs to

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU(?), OOC(?)

Pairing : HiJack (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Overland Frost)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N**** :** I'm new in this fandom, please take care of me! ^^

**p.s :** Story takes place a year after **HTTYD Christmas Special; The Gift of the Night Fury** happened. (And Hiccup has the looks from **HTTYD 1**)

**p.p.s** : I used Hiccup's way of narrating the story on the beginning and ending, because I just love his kinda-sarcastic way of saying it.

Enjoy!

.

.:Warmth in the Snow:.

.

.

* * *

This, is Berk.

It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.

It snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three.

* * *

**Author****'s POV**

Every being in Berk thought that the reason for their climate is of course, the position of their continent. Being so far north close to nowhere surely did the thing.

But a certain Haddock the third thought of a different theory.

*Drrrrddrrkkk!*

Hiccup groans in his sleep, as the ceiling above him shook quite violently. The sound of wind smashing against it surely awakes the entire house. He snuggles more into the covers of his thick blanket, wanting to sleep it out and ignore his 'useless reptile's attempt to wake him up to fly early in the morning.

The ceiling shook once more, making him sigh.

_Seriously that bossy reptile—_

_...wait._

_It's snoggletog._

_Toothless wasn't even supposed to be home._

_Which means..._

Forest green orbs snapped open in a flash. A grin blooms over his lips, stretching his freckled cheeks. Hiccup quickly sat up, jumped out from his bed, throwing his blanket away and rushed out of the small house. He didn't even bother taking his helmet that was perched on the edge of his bed.

Hiccup ran around the house, yet just before he managed to look up upon the roof, his left mechanical leg slid over the cold icy pavement, making him lose his balance.

"Woah!"

He closed his eyes, ready to greet the snow butt first.

*thump!*

_... Huh?_

He didn't feel any pain. And when he opened his forest green eyes, meeting a certain icy blue one, his smile blooms even wider.

"Whoa, slow down there, dragon boy," an all too familiar voice teased.

"Jack!" Hiccup called out, grin never faltering away.

Jack chuckled, yet the same, or even more excitement was clearly shown through his icy blue orbs. Before, as he saw his favorite human being running along the snowy road and slipping, he quickly jumped off the roof he was shaking and was in time to catch the boy by his waist.

"Excited much to see me?" the tease in his voice still obvious, slowly letting go of his hold.

Hiccup chuckled, not bothering to cover it up and nodded cheekily. Succesfully making the cocky Jack Frost laugh along, a soft almost-unnoticable blush adoring his pale cheeks.

"Not to feed your bloated ego, but yeah, I miss you Jack," Hiccup said honestly.

"Well, the feeling's mutual," Jack grinned.

Both boys stood back up straightly, gaze never leaving each other. When they did break their gaze, they proceed to walk side by side, towards that one hill Hiccup usually laze around with Toothless. Also the place he had spent with Jack whenever the spirit decided to visit.

"So, what took you so long to wake up?" Jack asked, slinging his staff over his shoulder.

"I thought you were Toothless," Hiccup admited bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. "He always had the knack to pester me in the morning."

Jack laughed at that. "Oh right, where is that big lizard anyway?"

"Off. It's snoggletog, remember?"

"Hm?" Jack floats around as Hiccup settles down on a patch of what used to be green grass, now covered in a thin layer of snow. "I thought he can't fly without you? Besides, I remember you telling me that Toothless is a Night Fury. Which is, the only being of his species? He doesn't breed does he? Where did he went off to then, if not with the other dragons that breeds?"

"Yes he doesn't," Hiccup replies, laying down above the snow covered grass. "But I still let him off. I mean, it's unfair if the other dragons got 'a day off' and he doesn't, right? Probably he's out there somewhere, exploring on his own. Or probably off to that dragon island too, you know, watching the other dragons and their kids. And as for his tail..."

Hiccup trailed off. He folden both of his arms behind his head, acting as a pillow. His gaze wonders to the bright blue sky, slowly littered with snowflakes that he believes fall because of Jack being there.

"Remember the artificial tail I told you about?" he glanced at Jack.

Jack lands gently beside him. "The one you made last snoggletog? The one which lets Toothless fly by his own?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said he threw it away?"

"Well yeah, but I secretely took it back, fixed it. I kept it for occasions like this, you know."

Hiccup's gaze turned towards the sky once more, soft and gentle. Jack sat beside him, staring at the boy's expression.

"I thought that... As much as I enjoy having Toothless close to me, he needs to be free at times, you know? He's a dragon afterall. And those years he spent before I met him... Those freedom he possessed, I had no right to take it away from him. He still belongs to the wild."

Jack noticed the slight sadness behind that sweet smile. And as Hiccup's gaze fell deep into his eyes, he almost heard what Hiccup whispered in his heart.

_Just like you._

_Free like the wind._

_But I'm never afraid._

_Because i know, you'll always be back._

"I'm jealous!" Jack suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Hiccup can only look back at him confusedly as Jack finally laid next to him, more like dropping his body. Their shoulders barely touching.

"You care so much about that lizard. He's too special for you," Jack said.

Hiccup laughed at that. "Of course he is precious to me!"

"Are you saying that I'm not?"

"Now what are you saying?" Hiccup turned his body slightly to the sides, so he can face Jack. "Of course you are too, Jack. You were the first one that ever actually... listened to me afterall. The first one who appreciated me. The first precious one to me, far before I even met Toothless. And still the most precious," Hiccup said softly with a sweet smile.

Jack tilted his body just the same to face Hiccup, meeting with a smile that melted him. He replied with an equally warm smile, something rare from someone as 'cold' as him. "You are too, you know."

They don't know how long they stayed like that, just staring deep into each other's eyes and letting unspoken words through.

Hiccup woke from his trance when he felt Jack's arm snake around his waist, and he was pulled into his embrace.

"Hic?" Jack called, voice like a soft carress of the wind.

"Yes Jack?"

"You're warm..." Jack whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth.

"You too," Hiccup mumbled, closing his eyes as well.

"Lies. You and I both know I'm cold," Jack chuckled.

"Mmm... But you feel warm to me," Hiccup replied earnestly, finally lifting his arms to embrace Jack just as tight.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying to me?"

"A viking never lies."

Jack snorted. "Yeah. Viking. You. Right."

"Having a small frame doesn't make me any less of a viking."

"Sure Hic, sure."

"Shut up, brat."

Jack didn't retort, just continued snickering to himself. Hiccup rolled his eyes and hit Jack's back, too soft to hurt.

"Annoying brat," Hiccup muttered.

"And I love you too," Jack said.

_Yeah,_ Hiccup snorted.

_I love you too indeed._

As if he read Hiccup's mind, Jack smiled and snuggled to him even more.

Even if he's supposed to be the Jack Frost, the frozen spirit of ice, Hiccup can't help but feel he's the warmest thing he ever embraced.

He smiled, the blissful feeling enveloping the both of them.

.

.

* * *

This, is Berk.

Winter in Berk lasts most of the year.

And the only real comforts against the cold,

**are those you keep close to your heart.**


End file.
